For the purpose of safety, electronic products represented by mobile phones, computers, video cameras and electronic game machines, household and office electrical products represented by air conditioners, refrigerators, television images, audio products etc., and various products used in other areas require low dielectric properties and heat resistance.
In terms of electrical properties, the main factors needed to be considered also include the dielectric constant and dielectric loss of materials. Generally speaking, because the signal transmission speed of the substrate is inversely proportional to the square root of the dielectric constant of the substrate material, it is generally better that the dielectric constant of the substrate material is smaller; on the other hand, since the smaller dielectric loss presents the lower loss of signal transmission, the transmission quality provided by the material with smaller dielectric loss is better.
Therefore, a problem urgently to be solved in the field of printed circuit board materials at the present stage is how to develop materials with low dielectric constant and low dielectric loss and to apply them to the preparation of high frequency printed circuit boards.